


wipe out

by emmerrr



Series: winter wonderland [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerrr/pseuds/emmerrr
Summary: “You two really don’t want to play this game with me.”“What?” Adam said innocently, quirking an eyebrow at Ronan. He held up his empty hands. “There’s no game.”





	wipe out

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt: 'I watched you wipe out on your ass because it’s really icy out and you call me out for laughing at you. i’m sorry, let me help you up.'

The snow had been falling thick and heavy most of the night and all morning, and by early afternoon the grounds surrounding the Barns looked like a Christmas card, pristine and inviting.

As soon as it stopped snowing, Ronan grabbed a snow shovel and headed out to clear off the patio and part of the drive. It would still take some effort to get the cars out if they wanted to go anywhere, but clearing a bit of space couldn’t hurt.

Luckily they were all stocked up with food and had nowhere to be for the next week at least. Adam was home for the holidays. All was well.

After clearing enough space around the cars on the drive, Ronan turned and started to clear snow off the path that led towards the fields. He’d been at it for a few minutes when he felt the unmistakable sensation of a snowball hitting him in the back. 

Slowly, he turned around to see Adam and Opal standing side by side on the path behind him.

Ronan raised a questioning eyebrow. “Who threw that?”

Adam and Opal each pointed at the other.

Adam’s hands looked suspiciously wet so he was in all likelihood the culprit, but Opal had a sizeable snowball clutched in her own gloved hands, ready to throw. Ronan smirked.

“You two really don’t want to play this game with me.”

“What?” Adam said innocently, quirking an eyebrow at Ronan. He held up his empty hands. “There’s no game.”

While Ronan’s attention was on Adam, Opal took her shot and managed to hit Ronan square in the side of his face.

Opal shrieked in delight and started cackling as Ronan grimaced and dusted snow off his face. They’d gotten the jump on him, but Ronan had two brothers; he’d grown up at the Barns and had many a snowball fight here. He would not be beaten on his home turf.

Ronan crouched to start making a truly enormous snowball. He stood back up and smiled at them. They looked at Ronan, and then they looked at each other. “Um, new plan,” Adam said to Opal. “Run.”

They each darted off in separate directions. Opal was not only fast but she was also small and so provided a much more difficult target, so Ronan immediately sprinted after Adam.

Adam had started running back towards the house, perhaps labouring under the false delusion that Ronan wouldn’t throw a snowball indoors. The route took them along the path that Ronan had made, and Ronan was gaining on him.

He rounded the outside corner of the house half a second after Adam had, and just us he pulled his arm back to take aim and throw the snowball, his foot skidded on some ice from where some snow had melted and then frozen over again. Unable to regain his balance and moving too fast, Ronan’s legs flew out from under him and he utterly wiped out, landing on his side in the snow.

The snow had cushioned his fall so the only thing hurt was his pride as Adam erupted into helpless laughter.

“Are you–are you–okay?” Adam managed to get out as he made his way over to Ronan.

“Fuck  _you,_ Parrish, don’t laugh!” Ronan rolled onto his back in the snow. He’d managed to crush his snowball in the fall; he’d have to make another one.

“I’m not laughing,” Adam said unconvincingly, unbridled mirth etched across his face. Ronan scowled up at him, and when Adam offered his hand, scowled even harder.

“Come on, Ronan. Truce. I swear.”

Slowly, Ronan took Adam’s hand, but then he grinned and yanked Adam down with him, rolling him over into the snow.

Adam laughed, gasping as they wrestled in the snow. “What the hell, Ronan, we said truce!”

“No,  _you_ said truce. I said no such thing, Parrish,” Ronan pointed out as he dropped some snow down Adam’s collar.

“You  _asshole,”_ Adam whined, and immediately returned the favour; when Ronan shrank away from the cold, Adam managed to turn the tables and roll him back over, so he was the one hovering above Ronan.

“You’re pinned. I win,” Adam said triumphantly. His cheeks were flushed pink from the cold and he was irresistible like this, in this light, bright eyed and cheerful. 

“Okay, Parrish. You win.” Ronan slid his hands into Adam’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

It was Ronan’s favourite kind of consolation prize.


End file.
